


Morning Routine

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19493869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: We all have our ways we go about starting the day. A short story looking into the lives of two Splatoon OCs and their son one autumn morning.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t an introductory story to them, wasn’t sure if I’d share it or not, so rundown of the characters (they are coroika/Splatoon manga OCs, hence the naming)
> 
> Navy: shorter than average, slight muscles, wears the annakinmask, Navy eminence jacket, and navy enperrials. Uses Squelcher Dualies. Grumpy, occasionally angry. Husband of Sesame 
> 
> Sesame: really tiny like half a head shorter than Navy. Very lean, on the frailer side. Wears the knitted hat, blue hoodie with shirt, and the sesame salt shoes. Uses tri-slosher, when he was battling. Crybaby, shy, quiet. Husband of Navy
> 
> Bean: Sesame and Navy’s son. Does not have a weapon or gear yet. Takes after Sesame more than Navy

No one in the house was a morning person, Navy refused to be up before eight, and while Sesame would get get up at six, he would have preferred to stay in bed. Bean had taken after Navy, he was a bit cranky in the mornings, but like his dad, put a plate of food, or for Bean his favourite sippy cup, in front of him, and he’d mellow out. 

Every morning, Sesame would roll out of bed, Navy grumbling that it was too early to be among the living. A quick shower was had, then he dressed for the day, and made his way to the kitchen. He was always hungry as soon as he woke up, the inkling preferring to eat smaller amounts, more times a day instead of the bigger, less often meals. Motion sensing lights flickered on as he entered the room, hand behind his head as he thought about what he’d like to eat. 

Glancing at the fridge, where their shopping list was posted, he read over what they needed to get later that week; mostly basics like bread, milk, vegetables, dishwasher soap. As Sesame went about getting the ingredients for toast out, he recalled the previous night, Bean had been upset to the point of near wailing, because his favourite plate broke. With a sigh, Sesame grabbed a pen and scribbled at the bottom of the list ‘take Bean for new plate’. 

Bread in the toaster, he took the lid off the jam and put the spoon he’d use inside, it was so much easier than using a knife to try and scoop the spread onto the toast. As he waited for the toast to pop, he grabbed the kettle to start the makings of tea; neither Sesame or Navy would drink coffee, it tasted awful to Sesame, while Navy got sick from it, so tea became their drink. That morning, however, Sesame didn’t feel like much by way of actual tea, as he poured a good amount of honey into a mug, choosing to have just the hot water and honey, or honey tea, as he called it. 

The kettle was an electric one, and it clicked off a second before the toast popped, so the inkling set about making his breakfast. Hit water was poured first, that way it could cool, then the toast was carefully plucked from the toaster, and put on a plate. The jam was next, they went through jam jars quickly as Sesame loved a thick layer on each slice. A new spoon was fetched from the utensil drawer, and he gave his drink a stir, to make sure it mixed well, then placed it, along with the other used items, in the sink. 

Mornings were quiet, while he’d rather be asleep still, there was something to be said about the quietness of the world at an early hour, the ease he could feel sitting cross legged on the couch as he held his mug close. Fall was arriving quickly, mornings were chilled as the cold started to set in; the tile flooring they had in the kitchen would be freezing if he wasn’t wearing slippers. Navy never wore slippers, and hated socks, swearing up and down that he regulated his heat through his feet, though that made Sesame laugh every time. Who wouldn’t like socks? Socks were great, especially the really soft, fluffy ones with the grips on the bottoms, Sesame loved those. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Sesame returned to the present, and ate in silence. No tv, no tablet or phone, not even a book or magazine, it was just him, his food, the soft yellow glow of the standing lamp, and the calm that was ever present at six am. Once more, he let his mind wander, thinking of the day ahead; Navy has at least practice that morning, maybe a few matches later in the afternoon. Sesame had to do some chores around the house, laundry mostly, but figured he could probably take Bean to watch a match or two. That always excited the child, watching his dad play put a smile on his face; that in turn made both his parents smile back, nothing was better than seeing Bean happy. 

Itinerary of the day planned out, Sesame finished his toast, then stood up to bring the plate into the kitchen, his mug remaining behind by the couch. First thing first, unloading the dishwasher, it was always run at night, so they had clean items the next day. 

An hour had passed, and having done everything that needed doing, Sesame figured he could afford to lay down for a bit with Navy, until the other two had to wake up at least. It was never easy for Sesame to sneak into bed, Navy was a light sleeper, even if he could fall back asleep soon after waking. That time was no different, as Navy muttered about it still being too early, before he grabbed onto Sesame to hold tight. The smaller inkling wouldn’t lie, he did enjoy being held like that, even when Navy would roll onto his back, and drag him along in his sleep. 

Still an hour to go before he had to drag Navy out of bed, and wake up Bean, but he figured laying in silence, cuddled up to the inkling he loved, was a good way to pass the time. Perhaps today he could see if Bean would dress himself, Sesame thought. He knew the child was a toddler, but was behind in his motor skills, which bothered neither parent; he’d get there eventually, just needed the extra time and care they gave him. Bean could pick out clothes, was quite good at not being a fashion disaster, but he still struggled with putting things on, though he was close. 

Another sigh was let out as he glanced at the clock, he’d spent a half hour already simply thinking about their son. That still made him giddy, that they had a kid; it had been a few years already, but Sesame was still excited that they had Bean. Apparently in his thinking, he’d been wiggling about, enough to get Navy to wake up and hold him closer. “... ove too...uch,” Navy murmured, but Sesame made an effort to stay still, he’d moved too much. 

“Good morning, Navy.” 

“Mm, love you,” the inkling replied as he tried desperately to go back to sleep, he hated waking up. 

A smaller, more energetic inkling was going to make that difficult. “Love you, too. Now come on, you gotta get up and tell me what you want for breakfast.” 

Blinking away the sleep, Navy sat up, expression almost dead. “S’okay, Sess, I can make my breakfast.” 

“No, you’re hopping into the show and getting dressed after, I’ll make the food. You know you don’t have time to do it yourself, you’ll be late otherwise.”

“I’m team leader, we start whenever I get there.” 

Sesame was already pulling back the covers, Navy couldn’t stay under them any longer. “And they appreciate a leader who can stay on time. Come on, up and out of bed, I need to make it.” 

“Don’t see why,” Navy mumbled as he stood up. “No one but use sees it, we’ll just mess it up again.” 

A second later, a pillow met his face, and he caught it as it fell. “I like it made, it’s easier to take a nap with Bean on a made bed.”

Navy smiled, and tossed the pillow back at Sesame; very little things made him smile, his family being one of them. For a minute, he watched Sesame make the bed, until he got a look from him; he’d best have that shower. 

With Navy out of the way, the smaller inkling finished the bed, then left the room. Bean’s room was just down the hall, and when he opened the door, he was met with quite the sight. It seemed that Bean had woken up earlier, and decided that today was the day he’d dress himself; the toddler had gotten his pants right, but the shirt was on backwards, always was when Sesame had him do it himself. Still, it made him smile, and when the child saw his dad, he ran over, as best he could, to hug his legs. 

Sesame bent over and picked up the kid, noting he’d have to stop soon, he wasn’t terribly strong. “Morning, Beanie,” he said as he brought them to the kitchen. 

“I did it, daddy!” Bean nearly yelled in his excitement. 

“You did, I’m very proud of you,” Sesame said, then placed Bean on a dining chair. “Whatcha want for breakfast? You can pick whatever you want, because you dressed yourself.” 

He made a mental note to teach Bean that the tag goes in the back while getting dressed, and Bean smiled, knowing what he’d want. “Cakes!” 

“Pancakes it is,” Sesame hummed, then got out the mix; Navy hadn’t told him what he wanted, so he’d have them too. He wasn’t a big fan of sweet breakfasts, but he’d have it if it was made, he’d just put regular cream cheese on the pancakes instead of syrup. Weird? Yes, but he liked it. 

The kitchen fell silent as Sesame made breakfast, Bean unusually quiet for having been as excited as he was. “Beanie, you okay?” 

“Plate is broken,” the toddler replied, head hanging in defeat. How could he have pancakes if he didn’t have a plate? 

“We’ll go plate shopping today, but right now, you’ll use a grown up plate. Is that okay?” 

“Mhm,” Bean hummed, then laid his head on the table; in order to get dressed himself, he’d woken up before the sun, and was already a little sleepy. 

Sesame’s ears perked at the sound of the water turning off, Navy took long showers, though he couldn’t understand why. Two minutes later, Navy appeared in the kitchen, an eyebrow raised; the pancakes were normal, but Bean had a shirt on backwards, and looked like he’d fallen asleep. “Beanie, tell dad what you did.” 

“Dressed all by myself...” 

His parents made eye contact, then Sesame mouthed ‘plate’, and Navy nodded. “All by yourself, that’s good.” 

Navy sat at the table, and watched as Bean slid from his chair, only to walk over to his dad and request to be picked up. Again, he smiled, as he picked up the toddler, who settled in his lap quickly, head rested against his chest, eyes closing. Both adults noticed, and were concerned. “Bean, are you okay?” 

“Plate and sleepy,” Bean said quietly. “Sun woke up after I woke up.” 

Maybe he’d hold off on taking Bean to watch a match, Sesame figured as he finished the pancakes; if he was sleepy already, he’d need a nap later. “Beanie, time to eat.”

Navy picked up Bean and put him back in his seat, watching him closely. The knife and fork he had were dulled, but they could cut through a pancake; Bean, however, still struggled with that, and put the knife down almost immediately. While Navy ate, Sesame got onto his knees to be at Bean’s height. “Want me to do it today?” 

The toddler nodded, so Sesame took the small utensils and used them to cut the pancake up, handing back the fork when he was done. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Beanie.” Sesame sat across from Navy, and rested his chin in his hands, elbows propped up on the table. “So Navy, just practice and a few matches today, do you know who you’re going against?” 

Navy shook his head. “Dunno, whoever’s available at the time I guess. Though Vector has been whining about wanting a rematch against pink team.” 

“I know you’re not a fan, but-“ 

“But nothing, battling them is always loud, gives me a headache, and we will lose. Just because one of our team members is X, doesn’t mean we’d win.” 

Sesame fell silent, he had nothing to add, he’d almost given up playing to be a stay at home dad for the time being. “We may drop by to watch if Beanie is okay after we go shopping.”

“I’d like that.” 

“Careful, your smile is showing.” 

While Bean didn’t understand half of the conversation, he tried to add in where he could, he wanted to be a part of it too. Mainly asking questions to Navy, then wondering why Sesame didn’t do what Navy did. By the time breakfast was done, he still had little understanding, but was feeling a bit better than when he started breakfast, and his dads could see it too. 

When it came time for Navy to leave, he had just slipped on his jacket when Bean came over to him and gave him a hug. “Do good, dad.” 

“I always do good,” Navy said, then looked over at Sesame for a moment. “Love you, Sess. Love you, Bean.” 

Bean let go of his dad, and Navy slipped out the front door, gently closing it behind him. The toddler began to walk toward Sesame, but stopped dead in his tracks, eyes squinting shut, mouth trembling. “Didn’t say l love you too,” he cried, then spun on his heel and ran for the door. Sesame followed behind, as Bean struggled to open the door, then looked outside for Navy. 

He’d barely made it fifteen feet from the door when he heard Bean crying, and saw him running to him, “Dad I love you too dad. I love you dad,” he cried, though softened as Navy crouched down to give him a hug. 

“I know you’ll always love me. Let’s try again. Love you, Bean.” 

“Love you too, dad.” 

Sesame couldn’t hold the smile back, it was cute, a rare moment of softness from Navy, and Bean clung onto him until Navy stood up. Satisfied, Bean walked back to the house, trying to do so backwards so he could wave at Navy until he got inside. Once the door had closed, Bean held his hands together, muttering “I love my dad,” over and over.


End file.
